Love and Oppositions
by Kctimes2
Summary: AU. Carter and Dana. He loves her, but her family doesn't love him. Are they able to make it work?


**A/N: **_Carter and Dana... this couple is often overlooked. I loved them together._

**A/N:** _I own nothing. I don't own the song, "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden._

**Summary-** AU. Carter's always known about the person he was meant to be with. One day, he finally meets her. Are they able to overcome the hostility from Dana's family, and make them realize it's always meant to be between the two?

**Love and Oppositions**

**Xxxxx**

At five years old, little boys didn't seem to know much about _love_. Yeah, they love toy cars, GI Joes, _Power Rangers_ toys, going to the park, playing catch with their Dad, but none of them have grasped the full concept of _love. _However, there was one boy in particular, Carter Grayson, who knew what love was and consisted of. Don't ask him how he can distinguish it already, either way, Carter appreciated _those_ kind of feelings.

Carter was in the living room with his parents. They were on the couch, and Carter sat, Indian style, in front of the TV. He was holding on to his red and white sneakers, since he had been practicing how to tie his shoes properly. His mother, Sandra Grayson, wondered if her son was homosexual since he was so sensitive to affection.

"Carter." Sandra called for, as she looked at her husband for support.

Carter looked over his shoulder at his mother and responded. "Yes, Mommy." He put his shoes to the side of him.

Sandra, almost nervous and very apprehensive, gave her son a staggered smile. Her husband, Drew Grayson, placed a knee on her for reinforcement. Inquisitiveness plagued his mind too. _"Who_ do you love, baby?" She questioned. The parents held their breath in.

Thinking for a moment, he thought about the little _girl,_ who's captured his heart already. He hasn't met her, but he's pictured her in his not-so-developed brain. The little boy wasn't sure who _she_ was, but he knew she was the one for him. "Light colored-…" He didn't know the term for 'blonde' yet.

"B-b-blonde." Sandra gulped. Her clueless mind was littered with thoughts of him liking _boys._

Carter nodded appreciatively. "Blue eyes, white like me, and helpful- caring! Nice." His beaming smile made its presence known.

"Son, is this a boy or a girl?" Drew asked rather bluntly to his young son.

"Daddy, a girl! I don't like boys." The little guy with brown hair and blue eyes answered honestly. He looked at his parents funny, but as soon as they smiled, he turned back to the cartoons on the screen. One day, he'd meet that _girl_. He, also, resumed his practice with shoe tying. The sneakers were placed on his lap, and he sang the song his Mom taught him.

The parents watched their son, and they were more at ease. On the other hand, they were questioning this mysterious little girl already.

**Xxxxx**

**12 Years Later. . .  
****Mariner Bay High School  
****Mariner Bay, California**

The little boy, who was so in touch with his adult feelings of affection, grew up to be a very, **_very_** handsome man. Standing at 6'2" with radiant blue eyes, milky white skin, and light blonde hair- that was slightly longer than the average with a middle part. He was absolutely gorgeous. Maybe that's why, on his spare time and part time job, he did some modeling for various apparel stores. He _morphed_ physically, but emotionally he's held onto the same sentiment from his childhood.

After all this time, Carter's never encountered the girl of his _dreams_. Not saying he hasn't dated, but each lady with the blonde hair and blue eyes that were helpful and sweet, and he's gone to the movies with; they weren't _his_ cup of tea. Sadly, Carter pondered, whether or not, the perfect girl he's pictured was a figment of his imagination. Maybe it was.

Since the man with the model good looks was in his senior year, he opted for the Emergency Rescue Program at his school. Only seniors were allowed to join, and Carter felt it was only right. His ultimate goal in life was to become a firefighter. He was sitting in the gym, waiting to meet the new teacher. Last year, the teacher of the class retired. Now, there was a new guy, Captain William 'Bill' Mitchell. In addition, his son, Ryan Mitchell, was the assistant.

Carter's eyes scanned the expanse gym, and he noticed several guys from the football team were in the program. Deemed cool by the jocks, they gave him the 'nod of saying hello'. Carter responded appropriately. There were several ladies, some cheerleaders, others choir, student body, or jocks in their own right, there as well. He thought they must've wanted to be in paramedic or first aid or corrections fields. This program did span over several careers. _Those_ women constantly gave Carter the flirty eyes, but there was no reciprocation. He sat stagnant, waiting for the class to begin.

The doors to the gym opened, and a gawky, young lady entered. She had one of those roller backpacks, her jeans reached her ankles, so you could see her socks and beaten up, _untied_ tennis shoes. Her blonde, wavy hair was definitely expressed, but it was obvious she tried to tame the mane with a straightener. The straightener must've not cooperated with her, her shirt was one of those button-up ones with the embellished, sewed in flowers. She walked towards the bleachers as her backpack trailed her. Uneasiness radiated from her body, and she slowly walked over.

Sadly, she was already the 'laughingstock' of the class. The other people in attendance were making fun of her. Her choice of clothing, her frizzy hair, and the unnecessary roller backpack. Carter, however, didn't join in the reverie. He kept watch after her. If she wasn't careful, her roller backpack could possibly get stuck in the crack on the floor. The school had been meaning to get that fixed, but since it wasn't, there was the possibility of a mishap.

Not paying attention, the backpack's right, back wheel snagged in between the crack on the gym's floor. Her face turned red, as the classmates began laughing loudly at her. She was having a tough time getting the wheel out of there. Altering her position caused her opposite foot to step on her shoelace. She tripped. The young lady fell to the ground. Her peers greeted her with even more chastising laughs.

Immediately, Carter jumped off the bleacher steps and headed her way. He bent down in front of her, and he sensed the unwavering embarrassment coming from her. Hell, this woman didn't want to make eye contact with him. He wasn't one to laugh at her, so he felt his classmates were very immature for that. Put the shoe on the other foot, and then talk blew up in his, now, very-developed-brain.

"Hey, are you alright?" Carter asked with the utmost concern and sincerity. He waited a moment for her answer.

Dana, the young lady being checked on by Carter, wasn't sure if she could respond. All her life she had been picked on. Which is weird, if you saw her brother, he's never encountered such a thing. The niceness of the _guy_ in front of her was incongruous to her. First of all, guys never notice her. Second, she didn't know how to talk to a guy. Knowing she can't stay in this position forever, she got over her fear, she looked up, and she made eye contact with him. Then she spoke.

_**Maybe it's intuition  
**__**But some things you just don't question  
**__**Like in your eyes  
**__**I see my future in an instant  
**__**and there it goes**_

For the model, the world seemed to stop. He looked into her aquamarine colored eyes, and he identified her. _It's her,_ he thought to himself. She was the woman he's pictured from all those years ago. He held her hand, and he gave her his megawatt smile. She mildly returned one, puzzled by the attention he was giving her. _He got lost staring into my eyes_, she assumed. She _finally_ stared into his turquoise colored, and she understood his emotion. When she was younger, she knew she'd meet the man of her dreams. Little did she know, this would occur in high school when she found herself to be very inelegant and eccentric. Yet, _he_ didn't seem to mind. Also, Dana thought he looked familiar. She couldn't pinpoint where she had seen him before.

"I am now." Dana mindlessly answered, since she was caught up in a trance.

"What's your name?" Was one of the first questions he asked her.

"My name is Dana, what's yours?" She continued with the questioning.

"Carter Grayson."

Dana thought about his name for a moment. "Are you the one that's done all of those print ads?" She curiously asked him. Carter nodded. "I've seen them, and you, uh, pose pretty good." She turned red again, knowing, one of her pictures was plastered in her room somewhere. Dana and her family had just moved to Mariner Bay, so she didn't know Carter was from here. She actually thought Carter was older, maybe in his 20s. That didn't stop her admiration for him though. "How old are you?" She queried, innocently and in a soft voice.

Carter smiled. "I'm 17, why?"

"Just curious. I thought you were older." Dana replied nicely.

"Yeah, I've been told. I guess it's my height." He chuckled.

They continued talking, ignoring the conversations from the witnessing classmates on the bleachers. Carter, the model, and one of the most popular guys in school, is talking to that _basic_ girl. Everyone has seen the girls Carter's dated before, seen the girls he's modeled with before, and this random girl was nowhere near that caliber.

Capt. Mitchell and his son arrived at their teaching destination. Now, the talking couples' attention was deprived and turned to the two other people in the room. The girls in the bleachers, their hearts fluttered at the look of the younger man. He, too, was handsome like Carter. However, Capt. Mitchell and his son's awareness weren't on the class they were set to teach, but on the talking couple. They headed towards the two quickly.

"Dana! Are you alright?" Capt. Mitchell got down on one knee and checked his daughter accordingly. First, he examined her head, then her eyes, and her legs and ankles. Second, he checked her pulse and blood pressure.

Ryan looked at the other man present. "What did you do to her!" He angrily ridiculed the man, while his eyes narrowed inconsiderably.

Carter was taken aback by his harsh and rough tone. "Excuse me. I didn't do anything to her!" He matched his tone with theirs. He had no clue of their _relation._

Dana felt helpless. Her father and brother were very protective, almost too protective. She witnessed the heated exchanged of words between Ryan and Carter. She, also, felt annoyed by how her father was acting. He was 'jumping the gun' like always.

"Obviously you did something, why is she on the ground?" Ryan menacingly fired back.

"She tripped!" Carter rolled his eyes, holding back his true emotion. He wanted to punch the living daylights out of Ryan.

Capt. Mitchell felt the heat, and the crowd growing. He broke it up. "Ladies and gentlemen-" He cleared his throat. "Alright, there is nothing to witness here. We shall get started in five minutes." He announced. Everyone sat back on the bleachers. He turned his attention to Carter. "Young man, what is your name?" Carter told him. "Alright, Mr. Grayson, one more outburst like that I will take away your privilege of being in this class for insubordination, do you got it?"

Carter was going to speak, but she interrupted him. Dana hoisted herself up from the ground. "_**Daddy**_." The man, who helped her, paused momentarily at the term she called the teacher. His eyes were about to bulge out of his socket at the word. "Carter did nothing wrong. The wheel of my backpack got stuck in the crack, and then I tried to get it out, I tripped, and he helped me. He shouldn't be in trouble." She amicably defended Carter and smiled at him in a nice manner. "Please, don't do that to him."

Ryan flailed his arms around. "Whatever, Dad, can we start this." He was exasperated, by that point. The two men walked over to the bleachers.

Dana was about to walk too, but she was stopped by Carter. He got down on one knee, and he tied up her shoelaces for her. "Over, under, around the tree, put it in the bunny hole and you will see." He sang aloud for Dana, and it was the same song his mom taughthim. He gazed upwards, and he met her warm eyes again. "Are you in this class?"

She nodded. "Yeah, paramedic training."

They walked over to join everyone. Ryan eyed them, and he did not like this budding attraction at all.

_**I think I've found my best friend  
**__**I know that it might sound more than  
**__**a little crazy but I believe **_

**Carter's House**

**Mariner Bay, CA**

Over the next month, Dana and Carter were attached at the hip. Even though, her sense of style was not typically favorable by the model elite, Carter didn't care. If anything, he was proud to be with Dana. He wore her on his arm comfortably and een proudly. They really were the _best_ _friends_. Some of their favorite activities were going to the zoo, watching movies, cooking together, obviously doing homework, and she would photograph him. Dana had acquired some photography skills as being a 'loner'. Not to mention, they practiced 'CPR' privately.

Carter's parents and little sister loved Dana a lot. Sadly, Dana's family didn't have the same feelings. Still, that didn't bother them. If anything, that made them want to spend more and more time together.

Sandra and Drew Grayson invited Dana over for dinner one night. Dana agreed. They were sitting around the table. Carter's little sister, Amanda, sat with them. Conversations floated around the table.

"So, Dana, I don't think I've asked you, but what are your parents' occupations?" Drew questioned, and he strategically placed his fork down. He followed it, by wiping his mouth.

Dana swallowed fully. "My Mom is a registered nurse. She works in labor and delivery, and my father is retired Navy. Right now, he's taken over the Emergency Responder Program at school. That's now Carter and I met." She answered, and she placed a comforting hand on Carter's knee.

Carter smiled at Dana. He observed her, and he was really falling in love with her. Not to mention, he found her nerdy mannerisms very cute.

"Carter and Dana sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a little Dana in a baby carriage." Amanda mockingly chirped. Carter gave her the evil eyes, and she stuck out her tongue.

Dana blushed, while the parents laughed at the siblings. It was all in fun.

"When do you think we'll be able to meet your parents?" Sandra asked inquisitively. She didn't have any clue her son's girlfriend's family disliked Carter for whatever reasons.

"Uh-um-uh…" Dana didn't want to answer the question because her parents detested her relationship with Carter. She kept that to herself. "I don't know, maybe one day?" Carter lovingly held onto her knee. He always felt the daggers coming from her family, but they still allowed them to date. He was thankful for that.

Sandra smiled. "I hope that one day is soon."

Dinner continued. After dinner was done, Carter and Dana were finishing up their homework. In between math problems, the two were able to sneak in kisses. They laughed and giggled and of course flirted.

"Why do you like me?" Dana asked, as she interfered from him continuing the kisses.

He looked up towards his ceiling. He pretended to think about it by having that faraway look in his eyes, his fingers cupping his chin, and releasing a- "Humm…" Dana softly giggled like a little school girl. "I like you because you're nice, caring, sweet, and you are my best friend. Girls, nowadays, they aren't like you. Most are concerned with their looks and the latest fashion or gossip."

She looked at him with a worried expression. "Do you find me cute?"

"Yes, I do." He answered. "I believe your eyes got me." he winked at her.

They grinned at each other, and continued making out.

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
**__**I think I dreamed you into life  
**__**I knew I loved you before I met you  
**__**I have been waiting all my life **_

**Mariner Bay Athletic Park  
****Mariner Bay, CA**

Christmas time brought the community together for the Winter Festival. There were rides, slides, pictures with Santa, games, food, and spectacular light decorations. This was an anticipated event in the city.

Dana had never encountered anything like this before. Hand in hand with Carter, her eyes brightened at everything she encountered. Carter smiled at her little girl response to the whole thing.

"Where did you used to live?" Carter asked, since he was still getting to know her.

"I used to live in Oceans Bluff, it's not too far from here. After my dad got the position at the school, he moved us. At first, I hated it, but now, I see there was a **reason."** She gave him her loving smirk. They walked towards line for pictures with Santa.

As they headed that way, they were stopped. Dana's brother was with his girlfriend, Kelsey. "Day!" Ryan yelled. Dana and Carter were confused by his annoyance with their relationship. "Can I talk to you privately?" His eyes threw fire coated daggers towards his little sister's boyfriend.

Dana nodded warily, and she placed a chaste kiss on Carter's right cheek. "I'll be back." She whispered.

Carter nodded, and Ryan gave similar acknowledgment to his girlfriend. With the siblings gone the significant others gave each other awkward smiles. Carter nervously stuck his hands in his pockets, while Kelsey placed her headphones on.

Meanwhile, Dana looked at her brother. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

Ryan exhaled and inhaled. "Look, you need to leave that guy alone. He's no good for you."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Dana, baffled by his statement, wondered.

"He's a model, and he's had plenty of girlfriends. Dad and I have looked up some stuff on him, and we don't want you getting hurt. If you stay with him you will be scarred for life after he leaves you." Ryan rationalized the situation for her.

Dana rolled her eyes. "Just because Carter's had a lot of girlfriends, doesn't mean he's a player. You don't know him like I do. _I love him_!" She exclaimed with no hesitation. She placed her hands on her hips in a furious manner. "Notice, how I don't get on your case, considering how Kelsey dumped her last guy to be with you." She scoffed at that one.

"Dana, I'm older than you, and I'm looking out for you." Ryan stated obdurately. "Besides, you don't know what the hell love is!" He shouted back.

People were beginning to witness their shouting match. Dana ignored the spectators, and she stared intently at her brother. "You can't tell me that because I _do_ know what it is. Carter's told me, and I've told him, I believe he's the one that I'm meant for, and he believes the same. There has to be something that pulled us together, and I know we are going to be together for a long time, maybe forever. If you, Mom, or Dad can't handle it, that's not my problem." Dana refused his words.

Ryan shook his head. "I bet, he wants sex from you. He thinks you're easy. That's why he's preying on you. Don't do this Dana, you need to leave him, now. I command you to."

The hurtful words felt like a blow to the face, but Dana didn't retract. If anything, that made her headstrong. "I. Will. Not. Leave. Him. He's the one I've been waiting for." She left him with the words. Tears trickled down, and she saw Carter.

He enveloped his girlfriend into a hug. "I love you." He declared for the first time.

Dana gave him a sad smile. "That's the best Christmas gift." She joked, but it was affirmation of his feelings. "I love you too." She pronounced.

_**There's just no rhyme or reason  
**__**only this sense of completion  
**__**and in your eyes  
**__**I see the missing pieces  
**__**I'm searching for  
**__**I think I found my way home  
**__**I know that it might sound more than  
**__**a little crazy but I believe**_

**Dana's House  
****Mariner Bay, CA**

Senior year was winding down, and graduation happened to be a week away. Tonight, all the seniors were gathering at the school to have a movie night. Dana was getting ready, and since the outside was abnormally hot, she decided to wear a halter, pink dress with flowers on it. Her hair laid flat down, and her layers were more defined with this look. For her birthday, Carter gave her a necklace. The necklace contained her birthstone, pink tourmaline. The gem played off her skin beautifully.

Her father entered her room. "Dana." He greeted her with a smile. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Yes, Daddy." Dana looked into her mirror, so she could talk to his reflection.

He sighed. "Are you in love with Carter?" Once his daughter nodded, he knew this talk was vital. "Love is a very complicated thing, and sweetie at your age, you don't know a thing about love." He began to rub his bald head, signaling his annoyance with **modern** love and his daughter.

"It's almost been a year, since I've been with him, you are still against my relationship." Dana immediately got out of her seat. She shook her head at her Dad. "I love Carter, and he loves me why can't that be enough!" She screamed.

Ryan rushed into the room after he heard Dana's loud voice. "I'll tell you why it's not enough, that guy doesn't deserve you! You are so much better than him." He angrily explained.

Their Dad nodded. "I just want what's best for my _little girl. _Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes, it is. I'm not your little girl anymore, and I believe I was put on this Earth to be with Carter. I love him. You don't see how we are together, and you don't understand how much we love each other. When I'm with him, I feel complete." Her aquamarine eyes twinkled at the thought of her boyfriend. "Can't you guys see how happy I am? When I was going to Oceans Bluff High, all of those kids made fun of me. Girls taunted me, and guys even threw food at my face! Not Carter, he's seen passed that. You guys were so worried that he was the stereotypical model, always judging people on looks, messing around with other girls, but I know that's now true. What is true is what Carter and I have." Dana was sick and tired of her family being against Carter. She decided to give them an ultimatum. "Either accept him, or know I'm never coming back once I start college."

Ryan's jaw dropped. "See, this guy's changed you and you don't even realize it." He stood firm on his position.

A car's horn blared outside. _Honk… Honk… Honk… _

Dana smiled brightly, and then she got very serious. "If you two don't believe me, then you will see when the fall comes." She left her room, descended the stairs, and exited her house. She saw Carter was outside the car, waiting for her.

"Hey Day!" Carter happily yelled. After those words exited his mouth, a… "Upmf." Was exchanged. His girlfriend's body jumped straight into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. Just like one of those old fashioned Navy greetings, like how the women hadn't seen their men in ages, so they give their husbands or boyfriends a big hug. That's what happened with the two and her legs wrapped around his back. She passionately kissed him on the lips. Carter broke the kiss. "I love you." She was it for him. He wasn't trying to be funny, he just knew he's always loved her.

"I love you too." She brought him in for another kiss.

Ryan and Capt. Mitchell watched from Dana's room. They let out frustrated sighs.

_**A thousand angels dance around you  
**__**I am complete now that I found you **_

**Two Years Later. . .  
****St. Paul Presbyterian Church  
****Mariner Bay, CA**

In the grand church, the seats were filled up and down the rows. This was definitely the event to attend and the wedding of the century. Tears already brimmed the eyes of the women in attendance.

The daughter and father were set to walk down the aisle, and the wedding march was filtering through the church. In addition, soft cries were emitted from a baby's mouth.

Capt. Mitchell looked downwards. He smiled at his daughter. "You look beautiful."

Dana smiled. Already, smearing her makeup. Her dad helped her fix the running eyeliner. "Thanks dad, I don't want any raccoon eyes." She joked. She linked her arms with her father's. "Are you ready?"

The man who strongly objected his daughter's love nodded, but also shook his head. He loathed seeing his little girl grow up. However, the man she was set to marry, Capt. William 'Bill' Mitchell couldn't be any prouder. It took time for the older man to come around, but he realized Carter isn't a womanizing man. His daughter was old enough to make her own decisions. Coincidently, she made the right one. If anything, the love between the two was strongly radiated from the couple. He finally welcomed Carter to the family after the proposal and a very, very, very long talk. He couldn't stand in their way. "Are you ready?" He questioned her with a question.

She nodded. The two slowly marched down the aisle. Everyone got a good look at her, and the flash photography commenced. She felt like a model.

Carter waited patiently for her, and they made eye contact. He broke it momentarily though. After a little, he looked up, and their eyes met. Like the first day he had met her, aquamarine and turquoise eyes purposefully stared in each other's. They smiled, and he had to admit a tear came down his cheek. Oddly enough, his best man mimicked his discretion. Dana's brother, Ryan, served as best man.

Ryan admitted he was against their relationship because he didn't want this sister to get hurt. He thought Carter was going to use his sister, but he knew better. The two were complete when with one another.

Dana left her father's side to join the love of her life's side. They held hands, and the world around them disappeared. After coming from different worlds, the first meeting, opposition, and everything else against them, they made it. Their attachment was very strong, and they were always attached at the hip. Even now, they fall more and more in love each day. For Carter, all the women he had dated never compared to Dana. Dana agreed, she was never the one to date, but she understood why. All the guys out there weren't Carter.

During the ceremony they mouthed 'I love you'. After they finally kissed to officiate their vows, they walked to the side. Their 5 month old daughter, Brianna Lillian Grayson, was being held by Capt. Mitchell. He handed his grandbaby over, and Sandra and Drew Grayson wiped their eyes. The two families blended wonderfully together.

The somewhat newly formed family walked out of the church, and they smiled. Their life was truly complete. Well, in a year a two. They did want to add another child.

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
**__**I think I dreamed you into life  
**__**I knew I loved you before I met you  
**__**I have been waiting all my life**_

**The End. **


End file.
